Retour à la maison
by keyla36
Summary: Bracken viens d'être arrêter et une personne revient d'entre les morts
1. Chapter 1

Retour à la maison

chapitre 1 :

Aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autres pour cette maman comme chaque matin elle fait du café et prépare le petit déjeuner pour sa fille et elle. Puis elle allait la réveiller comme tous les jours de la semaine pour qu'elle aille à l école.

- Chérie faut que tu te réveilles tu as école aller, dépêche toi le petit déjeuner est déjà prêt en bas, je veux te voir en bas dans 15 min si non on sera en retard dit la mère à sa fille.

- Oui maman encore 5 minutes dit la jeune fille de 14 ans encore toute endormie a sa mère.

En entend sa elle allume la télé pour regarder les infos du jour et se qu'elle voit ni crois pas la journaliste parla _''Hier le Sénateur Bracken sait fait arrêté par le lieutenant Beckett pour tentative de meurtre sur agent des forces, pour organisation criminel, trafique de drogue et pour meurtre '' _pour la journaliste parler plus son visage venez pale elle entendit plus rien même pas sa fille descendre les escaliers et lui dire :

Désoler maman j ai 5minute de retard... mais voyant que sa mère ne réagisse pas elle la regarda pour la voire toute pâle comme si elle avait vue un fantôme ...maman t est sure que ça va tu es toute pâle ?

C'est la que sa fille vit les larmes couler le long de ses joues quelle sue que c'était quelque chose de vraiment grave.

- Maman qu'est que tu as ? lui demanda t elle.

- C'est...

- C'est quoi maman ?

- C'est ta sœur... lui dit t elle en pointant l'écran de la télé du doigt.

- Maman qu'est que tu racontes je n'ai pas de sœur.

- Si j'ai du les abandonner pour les protéger c est après que j'ai apprise que j'étais enceinte de toi et ils le savent même pas...

- Maman c est quoi cette histoire ?

- ça remonte à 15ans j'étais avocate à l'époque j'ai commencer à revoir un dossier pour une personne qui avais fait appel à moi et mes compétences sauf que ça appris des proportions bien plus grande que je pensais trafique de drogue, meurtre tout passer je savais plus quoi faire jusqu'à ce que j apprenne qu' on voulais me tuer alors j ai était voir le FBI qui ma mise sous protections des témoins à prêt je les ai plus revue et ils croient que je suis morte ...

- Maman dit pas que ta fait sa... ça va faire 3 ans que je demande des infos sur mon père et maintenant tu me dis que j'ai aussi une sœur...

- Oui Amélie tu veux que je te dise quoi je voulais avant tout les protéger. Maintenant va faire tes baguages on rentre à la maison...


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 2 :

- Maman tu oublies que j'ai école et je vais pas tout quitter du jour au lendemain...

- Écoute chérie tu as toujours voulu savoir qui était ton père tu n'as pas envie de le rencontrer et ta sœur aussi ?

- Si bien-sur maman mais tu peux pas m'imposer ça du jour au lendemain sur tout que ça va faire 3ans que je te demande des infos sur lui ,tu mas dis que c'était juste une nuit que tu as eu avec lui que tu le connaissais pas et d'abord Johanna Smith c'est ton vrai nom ?

Johanna ne répond pas et baisse la tête

-Mais bordel maman répond moi !

- Non...

- C'est quoi alors ton vrai nom ?

- Johanna Beckett... mon vrai nom est Johanna Beckett. Maintenant monte faire tes baguages on va retrouver ton père et ta sœur.

- Non maman j'irais pas maintenant je quitterais pas mes amis attend au moins les vacances.

- C'est pas possible comment tu es têtu tout comme ta sœur...

- Et tu contes me la raconter un jours cette histoire ?

- Bien-sur que oui je savais qu'il en avait plus pour longtemps avant que la vérité soie dévoiler mais je pensais pas que ça arriverais aussi vite. D'accord on va attendre le week-end puis on y vas en plus tu es en avances dans tes cours donc tu as pas de soucis a te faire.

- Ok maman de toute façon j'ai pas tellement mon mot à dire dans cette histoire. Au faite on part où ?

- A New York , Manhattan pour être plus précise. Aller on est déjà en retard.

3 jours s'était écouler depuis cette discutions ,Johanna avait préparer les baguages tout était déjà dans le coffre de la voiture elle attend juste le retour de sa fille pour démarrer directions New York.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela fessait 3 bonnes heures que Johanna roulait .La nuit était tomber depuis un petit moment elle avait tout raconter à sa fille avant qu elle se fasse passer pour morte et que si un problème leurs arrive elle devait appeler sa sœur Katherine.

Sa fille s'était endormie depuis une bonne demie heure quand tout à un coup un autre vécue vient les percuter sur le coter puis c est le troue noir pour eux.

C est Amélie qui se réveilla la premier.

- Qu'est qui c'est passer ?

- Vous avez eux un accident Mademoiselle ne vous inquiétez pas vous avez rien de trop grave

- Comment va ma mère ?

- Nous ne savons pas Mademoiselle elle était toujours bloquer dans la voiture quand nous sommes partie,répond un des ambulanciers.

- Vous pourrez appeler le lieutenant Beckett et lui dire...

mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase qu elle s'était évanouie.

Pendant ce temps la à New York :

- Tu te rends conte Castle toute cette histoire est fini !

- Oui Kate je sais. Dit-il en l'embrassent.

- Maintenant que tout est terminer on pourrait penser à agrandir la famille. Lui dit t elle avec un grand sourire jusque aux oreilles.

- Tu... Tu veux un bébé ? Demanda Castle choquer ne s'attendent tout sauf à ça.

- Ho tu en veux peut être plus...

- Non non penses pas ça j'adorais avoir un bébé avec toi même plusieurs si tu veux savoir. Lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras la faisans tournoyer dans les aires comme si elle était légère comme une plume.

- C'est vrai? Il hoche la tête avec un grand sourire jusque aux oreilles. Alors mettons nous aux travaille Monsieur l' Écrivaine. Dit-elle en l embrassent.

- Toute suite Madame. Lui dit-il en commencent a l embrassent dans le coup et descend c est mains le long de son dos pour qu elle atterrit sur ses fesses.

Elle commença a déboutonnée sa chemise en déposent des baisers sur chaque parcelles de sa peau visible elle pouvait déjà sentir l'effet qu'elle lui procurait. De son coter il commença a soulevait son tee-shirt doucement jusque au moment où elle se retrouva sens, puis c'est le soutien-gorge qui suivie. Avec un petit saut il se retrouva avec des jambe enrouler autour de sa taille il mie ses mains sous ses fesse pour la porter jusqu'au lit où il la déposât avec délicatesse et tendresse comme si elle était fragile comme du vers.

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher Castle. En commencent a lui déboutonnée son pantalon tout en commencent a le faire descendre.

- Je vois que Mademoiselle est impatiente.

- Très... lui dit-elle d'une vois roque.

Il se leva reboutonnent son pantalon au passage puis retira le reste de ses affaires et les siennes aussi qui était devenue bien trop gênant à leurs goût. Il se repositionna à califourchon sur elle, quand tout un coup ils se échangèrent leurs places.

- Hey...

- Vous êtes bien trop lent Monsieur l'Écrivain.

Elle commençât a l'embrasser partout sur son torse musclée qu elle aime tant. Mais avant qu'il n'est plus continuer ,un téléphone sonna.

- Attend c est le mien, Beckett.

- Bonsoir Lieutenant Beckett ici l'hôpital Bellevue une jeune fille qui vient d'être admisse vous demande vous pourrez venir?

- Oui bien-sur j' arrives toute suite.

- Bien merci. Lui dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Aller beau gosse bon je dois aller.

- Un cadavre ils ne savaient pas attendre qu'on est terminer ?

- C'est pas un cadavre c'était l'hôpital ,elle l'embrassa et partie prendre une douche en vitesse avec lui et ils se rendirent a l'hôpital tout les deux.


End file.
